Just In Between
by Starian Princess
Summary: Kaoru thinks she's finally found her dream guy, but later bumps into someone who makes her feel like she would love to throw her arms around him and kiss him till they run out of breath. So who to choose? AU xSoujiroKaoruAoshix
1. Prologue

**Just In Between  
****By Starian Princess**

_Kaoru finally thinks she's found the guy of her dreams as she takes her daily stroll at a nearby park. But walking back, she bumps into Soujiro- who makes her heart flutter and makes her want to say things that she doesn't even tell her best friend. As the two hit it off and everything goes perfect, Kaoru is invited over to Soujiro's house to have dinner with his family. But just what happens when she finds out that the dream guy she saw at the park is actually Soujiro's older brother?_

* * *

Prologue

Glaring up at the newly painted ceiling, I tried to stop the tears from falling down my already red cheeks. There were countless things I happened to not like about my life right now. For one thing, my family had to move to a new town two weeks ago right after Christmas break. Though this town isn't that far away from where we originally lived in, a move is still a move. This one happened to be a 5-hour drive so if ever my friends and I would plan a "spur of the moment party", it would have to be a 24-hour-before spur of the moment thing. Great, this ensured that I wouldn't be invited to one for a while.

Still, there were far worse things. Like the fact that I am now attending the second semester of my sophomore year at a school where everyone probably already knew each other since they were like preschoolers. Now that just wasn't fair! I would've had that if I'd stayed. I also would've still had my best friend, Misao if I had tried to persuade my parents a little better. Okay, maybe not but at least the thought of trying harder to beg for mercy would have satisfied me a bit more. It's not that we aren't best friends anymore, but we've been drifting apart and that was no doubt the effect of not seeing each other for a while. Things have gone just so wrong in the relationships department for me ever since I got here.

But that's not even the worst part yet. You see, a few minutes ago I was talking to my boyfriend, Kenshin on the phone and although I would have hoped that things would still be the same, in plain words they weren't. How_ can_ you be with someone if you don't see them as much as you used to? I miss him, I do. I miss the way he'd smile at me with those knowing purple eyes of his, and the way his long fiery red hair would casually bounce along with us as we'd take our morning jogs together. I really missed that. But I know what you're thinking. Hey, I could just take a 5-hour drive all the way back and meet him. Oh how wrong you are! My conversation with him a while ago didn't go so great. In fact, we broke up.And he says that he's in love with this really pretty girl in his class, Tomoe.

Really, that settles everything. I am never falling for seniors ever again! I wish I could go call Misao up right now and tell her how everything she's told me about them is right. But the thing is that I can't because of two reasons. One, I got into a big fight with her last week. And strikingly two, she's dating one of Kenshin's best friends who happens to be a senior right now. _This _also happens to be the reason why we got into a fight last week.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 1: Memories and Revelations

**Just In Between  
****By Starian Princess**

Chapter 1- Memories and Revelations

I tried to amuse myself by playing with the keychain Kenshin gave me some months ago when we first got together. It had been the start of the year and I'd been crushing over him since I was a freshman, so I decided that this would definitely be the time for me to tell him how much I liked him. I'd see him in the hall and utterly blush all over. It didn't have to be because I was embarrassed or anything, just that whenever I'd catch that dazzling gaze of his my insides would turn into mush. Yup, you could say I was in head over heels for him.

I laughed at a sudden thought. Everyone who knew about my crush totally agreed with the thought of us getting together. Well, everyone that is, except for my best friend. She was the closest thing to a sister for me, yet she was the only one who was very much against the idea of me going for a senior.

I remembered the times she'd flip when I'd rant about how wonderful it would be if we ever got together for real. Let me see, her favorite lines would be, "Oh Kaoru, you're too good for those stupid monkeys. Himura'd probably leave you when he didn't need you anymore."

All along I knew she was just really protective over me. She may act like the younger sister between the two of us, but she was also the best older sister anyone could ever ask for. I could see that in more ways than one. You see, unlike me she's not an only child. I find it really lucky to have a sibling and although Yahiko was a major pain in the butt at times, he was by far the cutest little brother in the whole world.

We instantly clicked the first time we met. Like Misao, at first he appealed to me as how to say… a wild little creature of some sort. They're both full of so much energy that you'd get tired even just trying to analyze where they get it all. It seemed to stem out of thin air. While Misao was a little more proper in a sense, Yahiko was incredibly blunt and insulting but you could understand that he just didn't know that much people of the opposite gender.

Hmm… I think the first thing he ever said to me was, "Whoa! Misao would talk about you all the time that I thought that you were some famous actress or something, but you're not even close. In fact, you look really ugly…"

His teasing tone gave him away but I played along anyways, and in no time "ugly" became his nickname for me. Whenever he'd come to give Misao's lunch, which she happened to forget about frequently, that'd be the first thing we'd hear. We would always know it was him and… we'd pretty much give him a beating for that. It was fun to play along in my own really aggressive way. It happened to consist of konks on the head, or sometimes an occasional thwack with my trusty boken. Oh, did I forget to mention that I take kendo lessons?

Anyways, this went on up until I got together with Kenshin. For some reason, he had tried to avoid me like crazy. When he would happen to pick up the phone, he wouldn't say the usual, "Oh hey ugly! How are you?" and instead call for Misao right away. But sometimes, I'd faintly hear, "Misao, ugly's on the line." And that would make me feel a little better.

After I finally told her about my observations, she guffawed for like ten minutes before whispering in the smallest teasing voice I'd ever heard her make, "Silly, Yahiko's had the cutest little crush on you ever since he met you."

Now at this time, I had to stop myself from laughing like crazy. Gosh, if she ever thought that I'd fall for something like that… You don't believe it, do you? Well, because I don't.

Kenshin simply smiled when I told him about that.

"I'm glad that I won that competition then." Those words just made me all the more happy that I was his girl.

One of the most memorable times we shared, I believe, is the time when I found out that my secret feelings for him were actually mutual. I was in the comfort room then, and two of his classmates came in squabbling like a bunch of parrots. They happened to have a thing for him too and I recalled being oh so jealous when I heard them say that they caught a peep of him in the changing room after gym class. But then my eyes widened to the size of saucers when I heard the blonde one say, "But I heard that he's crushing over some sophomore girl named Kamiya or something… What a waste!"

It was at that moment Misao chose to come running in calling for me, "Kaoru, hurry up! We are so late!" My vision totally wiped out and the last thing I remember was a faint shrill voice going, "Kaoru? Isn't that the Kamiya girl's first name?"

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a blurry outline of a person standing over my bed. I vaguely remember when I was unconscious and was just about to come around, I'd heard the most beautiful voice saying, "When you wake up, I promise I'll tell you finally."

I really don't know if that was just a dream but sure enough, Kenshin was that blurry outline. His face was a somewhat frown, but when he noticed I had opened my eyes his dazzling smile fell into place. It was at that moment I think I fell in love. Flashbacks of what I heard in the comfort room brought me to looking at him intently. Although he was smiling, his eyes said that he had something bothering him. And I decided to ask.

"What time is it?" _Great_, this is probably one of the very few times I actually got to being with him alone and not in the hallway where someone could suddenly walk in, but that miserable question was all I could say? God help me…

"It's 3:00. I told your friend that I'd wait for you to wake up so she went on ahead." Hmm… So that means I'd been pretty much out since lunch break. I hope Misao isn't too mad. Oh wait, Kenshin said that he was going to wait for me to wake up? What could this possibly mean?

"So you're waiting for me?" _Right_, state the obvious. You are making yourself sound _really_ dorky right now. I frowned.

"Do you not want me to wait for you?" Oh shit, did I just sound like I didn't want him there. Of course I did!

"N-No! I mean, thanks for waiting for me then. That's very kind of you." Okay, maybe I am going somewhere. Just be polite and smile… There we go! That wasn't too hard now was it? Who am I kidding? I'm blushing like a tomato!

"It's nothing. Actually, I really wanted to tell you something." Something? Oh gosh, could this be it?

"Oh? Umm… What is it?" I tried to sound pleasant but the strain of being so nervous made it so hard to even smile. What if what I heard was just some rumor going around? Yeah, people just got it all mixed up. It was Kaoru who liked Kenshin, not the other way around. How could he even possibly-

"I've liked you for so long. Kaoru, would you go out with me?"

That by far had been the happiest and most nerve-racking moments of my life. Pretty much things followed from there. I, of course, agreed with the biggest smile and he was just pleased. Poor guy… Awww… Isn't he the cutest thing?

I have to admit though; things went far too in place for my liking. We went on four really romantic dates and realized it was time to go to the next level. We then became an official couple and everyone was so happy, actually even Misao. There were some jealous schoolmates here and there, but it was nothing we couldn't handle.

I sighed. For some reason, now that I think about it our relationship was just _too_ normal. I mean, the excitement and challenges never seemed to come. I guess what I'm trying to point out is that it wasn't the most perfect thing after all. Why didn't I notice this before? Kenshin probably did, that's why he broke it off with me.

Suddenly feeling a little better about the whole breaking up thing, I sat up and tossed the teddy keychain at my desk. It barely reached and made a clanging sound before laying still against the table surface.

I felt refreshed now that I had seen things in a whole new light. It isn't the best thing to stay moping around anyways. Hmm… I think it's about time to go to the park today. There is no way I'd stop doing my daily exercise just because a little pebble made me trip and fall.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 2: First Encounters

**Just In Between  
****By Starian Princess**

Chapter 2- First Encounters

I silently thanked the high heavens that the weather was humid and not too hot today. Although I loved jogging around this park, the heat did sometimes get to me. I mean, who liked it when damp hair got stuck to your face or your neck? I cringed at thought of the sticky feeling that would create.

I then took the time to take in my surroundings. Nothing's changed. I could see the children's playground equipment from around one corner, and I could see the benches where couples liked to make out on another corner.

Suddenly, the thought of couples was making me feel sick so I decided to go over to the water fountain I knew was close by.

Upon reaching the machine, I stopped short as something caught my eye. There was a certain someone sitting on the bench in front of it. Usually, I was the only one who came to the park this early in the morning so it mildly surprised me that someone would even come to my favorite hangout spot.

I stopped a few paces away and squinted, trying to decipher if I knew the person or not. Hmm… The person was definitely male, judging from the body outline and not to mention the posture. And he looked like he was older than me. And since I didn't know many guys except for the ones in my class, I obviously didn't know this guy.

Shrugging, I walked the last few steps and got to the fountain. I didn't mind the guy behind me as I bent down and pushed the button that would release the water flow, but I couldn't help but feel that he was watching me. I could practically feel his eyes training over me and I got a tad bit uncomfortable.

Leaning back up, I was taken aback when my azure eyes met deep cobalt ones. I hadn't seen his face since I was on the opposite trail but, wow… I could lose myself in those dark pools. This guy was amazing! He looked like some movie star the girls back home would have been totally swooning over.

Realizing that I had been staring too long though, I broke out of my stupor and looked uneasily at my feet. I then moved away since he may have wanted to use the fountain as well.

But just as I was about to step away, I felt myself falling. Apparently, I hadn't seen that there was a little puddle on the side of the trail. Oh,_ great_… Preparing myself for the impact I'd make on the hard gravel walkway, I hadn't expected to feel firm hands grasping my arms and helping me back up.

In a daze, I turned to the guy and smiled gratefully. I would have been doing well, if it weren't for the fact that I was blushing really bad.

"Th-Thank you…" I managed as I got to my feet. His eyes were still focused on me and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body.

"Don't mention it." His voice was deep and rich like velvet. This guy could possibly be the next _James Bond_! I laughed at the thought and noticed him looking at me inquisitively. Smiling with ease now, I shook my head.

"Do you come here often?" I asked, watching him form a small smile of his own. I took the time to take in his features. He had raven-black hair like me, and he was broad and well toned. It looked like he probably went to the gym a whole lot as well. Looking up at his face, I watched as his mysterious indigo orbs glinted with a playful shimmer.

He then answered my earlier question. "Actually, I do. What about you?"

I nodded and giggled at his good-humored tone as we sat down on the bench nearby. If I didn't know better I'd say we were actually flirting! Wow, this was definitely a good start. I usually wouldn't be able to hold my own in situations like these. For the first time since I got here two weeks ago, I actually felt grateful for the move.

"I come here every morning to jog for a bit. It's very relaxing…" I looked up at the sky for two reasons. First, I just had to tear my eyes away because I think I was becoming way too obvious, and second, with the way he was flexing it might have been impossible to look away later.

"Yeah, it is. I think I'll be coming here a lot more often, for more than one reason that is…" That grin he was giving me was just so sexy, and knowing that this super hot guy was actually interested in me of all people seemed to be adding to the effect as well.

Taking a glance at my wristwatch, I mentally gasped as I saw the time. I had promised Mom that I'd do some errands and come back in time to help with breakfast. It was eight o'clock now and if I hurried, I think I'd make it back in time to take a quick shower too, before Dad came down.

Shuffling to my feet, I gave the guy an apologetic smile. "I have to go now. So um… I'll see you around then?"

And he, in turn, flashed a lopsided grin and nodded. _Oh yeah_, seeing him every morning would really make my day…

With a final wave, I dashed off. First, I had to go to Mr. Arnold's bookstore to pick up this new cookbook, then I had to buy some groceries, and lastly, I had to stop by Mrs. Welcher's house to drop off a letter.

I could see the bookstore from where I was now. Looking both ways, I crossed the street at a quick walking pace and pushed the door open. The bell behind it made a ringing sound to signal a customer and I smiled at the homey appearance of the store.

I looked around and finally, I saw Mr. Arnold squatting near a shelf in the back. It looked like he was arranging some new arrivals so I waited a while before getting his attention.

"Mr. Arnold?" I called and he immediately looked up. He was this kind old man who always had a warm sunny look on his face. He kinda reminded me of Misao's grandpa, Okina. But the distinct difference was that Okina was far more playful and he alwayshad a nasty little perverted smile on his face. At first it would creep me out but in time, I got used to it.

After telling Mr. Arnold about the book my mom had ordered, he reached behind the desk near the front door and produced a small package wrapped in brown paper with the word, "KAMIYA" on it.

"Here we go, Kaoru. Please give my regards to your mom, alright?" I smiled. He was one of the first people we met when we moved here and he fitted right in as part of our family. Last week, I even heard my mom inviting him over for my dad's birthday party (which was two weeks from now).

Bowing respectfully, I thanked him and walked out the door. Getting ready to make another mad dash, I didn't notice that someone was walking right ahead of me and well, as every cartoon went I crashed into the poor unsuspecting soul…

Luckily, we didn't hit the pavement that hard and the only thing that would hurt for the next few hours would probably be my rear. The person I had bumped into though, landed deftly on his knees and it didn't look like he even had a scratch.

I scrambled for my package on impulse, and became frantic when I couldn't find it. Had it somehow magically and ill-fatedly flown away? I frowned as I scanned the surroundings. Where was it!

I was beginning to lose hope when a hand was placed in front of my anxious face. I looked up and found myself lost, for the second time that day, in deep blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" I could barely answer as I took the offered hand and propped myself up. Was it me or were all the good-looking guys in this town blue-eyed angels?

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 3: Impressions May Last

**Just In Between  
****By Starian Princess**

Chapter 3- Impressions May Last

"I-I'm fine." I answered, smiling at the ebony haired boy standing in front of me. He looked vaguely familiar and yet I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. He seemed to be my age though if not about a year older, so I supposed that he was probably a schoolmate or something along those lines.

"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want a beautiful girl such as yourself to have gotten hurt because of me." I froze at that, as I stared in shock at the teasing smile playing on his lips.

I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast. Where hadthat come from? Surely, he wasn't actually referring to me now was he? One thing's for sure though. I'd never heard a guy use a line like that before, on me at least. Kenshin used to say I was attractive, pretty or even _hot_ at some point. But never would he refer to me as someone _beautiful_. To me, hearing that was so much more than what it actually meant. But of course, that was just me. I am an extremely sentimental person, you see, so I wouldn't expect many people to understand that.

Realizing that he was probably waiting for my response, I shrugged, "I think you've got the wrong girl. I'm not beautiful…"

Somehow while saying that, I had immediately turned a deep red. And what was stranger was the fact that he started chuckling in amusement. _How do I get myself into these kinds of situations?_ I sighed inwardly.

"My name's Soujiro Seta." To this, I looked at him again. Had I even asked for his name? This guy was odd. Period.

"I know you didn't ask for my name Miss Kamiya, but it is rather unfair, isn't it, to know someone yet they don't know who _you_ are?"

He chuckled again and flashed me a wily smile. And I just stood there, watching him do so. He was beginning to annoy me for some reason. He acted as if he knew me really well; calling me Miss Kamiya like an old friend… I frowned. Then I realized a startling revelation.

I hadn't even given him my name to begin with! How in the world did this guy know who I was?

* * *

I couldn't help but enjoy the way her face turned from a look of suspicion, to one of extreme surprise. She was just too cute. Of course, I knew her! But I had to explain myself without stirring any more feelings of distrust. I understood that she may not have thought about it but there were actually numerous possibilities for me to know of her identity. Better go with the obvious though.

"How do you know who I am?" But before I could even begin to clarify, I found that those fiery cerulean eyes of hers were already leering me down. She sure was an interesting girl, I mused.

"Calm down, Miss Kamiya. It's written right here on top of your package." I laughed it off good-naturedly and handed her the said package I had caught in my hands, just before I had touched the ground. Maybe that would _tame_ her for now. It was a good thing I had seen it or else I wouldn't have had a good enough excuse.

Like I said, of course I knew her. I am, after all, the student body's secretary and I make it a point to know who the transferees are. Well, at least that'shalf true. But there was no way she could find out now, that she had been the center of discussion in our year ever since she arrived. I swear that if it weren't for human morality the other guys would've jumped her by now. Needless to say, I'm glad for good ol' decency.

I hadn't really cared about it when I first heard about the new girl, but the minute I'd laid eyes on her I realized that I should've paid a lot more attention. I couldn't believe the girl didn't even find herself beautiful! One could definitely see that she was far more than that. I didn't do her enough justice, plainly stated.

She seemed to calm down after my elucidation, but still she kept herself wary of me. I wondered then if I maybe resembled the wolf in _The Three Little Pigs_ story. Nah, that couldn't be it. I'd prided myself in being rather good with the opposite gender, ever since I was a kid in fact. Could she possibly think that I'm some sort of stalker? No way.

* * *

I'm seriously beginning to think that this guy's some sort of stalker. I mean, come on, you can practically see it in his eyes. He smiles like a maniac (for one thing) and talks like he owns the place, for heaven's sake! Well, street to be exact, pavement maybe but… oh gosh, I just remembered! Groceries, Mrs. Welcher's, shower, breakfast, Dad, Mom- no, _angry_ Mom more like it. I mentally cursed whichever god was listening. I'd completely lost track of the time.

Well, I mused, meeting the hot-hot-hottiehad to be equivalent to _something_. And in my case, it was _this_ guy.

Glancing up at him again, I took my package out of his hands and thanked him with as much accommodation as I could muster. I know; I make it sound like it'd be something so difficult to do. But still, I couldn't help but admire that he looked pretty cute. Hmm, nah, the hottie was cuter. I shrugged and began to take my leave.

"Well, I'm a bit behind schedule here so I think I have to run now. It was nice meeting you though. Bye!" I gave him a small wave, holding the parcel to my side and slowly- _very slowly_- inching away. You'd think I was trying to evade a rabid dog or some other wild beast, but he had that kind of effect on me. What was a girl to do?

I didn't think he had other tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

It amused me, how she suddenly ended up looking like some terrified little rabbit- prey to be exact. But maybe that was just my morbid sense of humor taking the wheel. Nevertheless, something made me want to continue our conversation- maybe even spend the day with her even. But the rational part of my head thought that that was too much to ask. Hey, a guy can still dream right? There was only one way to get that by her though, and that was asking.

"I could help you out with your schedule if you want," I started, testing the waters. I then decided to add to that since I didn't want her to be suspicious again, "Figured you were new around here." Okay, so that wasn't an inquiry but more of an assertive suggestion. Anyhow, who's keeping track? At least this way, she just _has_ to agree.

* * *

I can't believe I have to agree. I mean, yeah, I don't _have_ to. But wouldn't it be rude if I didn't? A _sweet_ guy says he wants to help me out with my chores. Should I be looking a gift horse in the mouth? This is getting highly frustrating.

"Are you sure? You don't have other things to do today?" Let's try being positive here. Maybe he'll just take the hint.

"Nope, I'm all yours." Or not.

* * *

With a smile like mine, how can she possibly think of refusing? Still, she gave out a soft sigh and I knew it wasn't because she was already having fantasies about me. No, something tells me it'll be harder to win this one over. Kaoru Kamiya was one tough cookie, you could give her that much and a hell of a lot more. This served to intrigue me further. What could be hiding behind that poise- that grace? I mean, she's not a cheerleader, definitely not a ballerina, and a far cry from a Prima Donna. She was delicate yet not so fragile, feminine yet not submissive, innocent yet not at all dense.

And as I studied her; from those long wispy lashes to the fine, ethereal strands of raven hair, down to her seemingly endless span of purely female leg, I decided then that I would stop at nothing to make her mine. She was definitely a prize worth winning, why not make the bet? After all, I still have to change her obvious opinion of me. There's more to Soujiro Seta than meets the eye, that's for sure.

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the Parents

**Just In Between  
****By Starian Princess**

Chapter 4- Meet the Parents

We'd passed by Mrs. Welcher's place on our way to the grocery and I was surprised to find that in my honest opinion, Soujiro wasn't such a bad guy. Yes, yes, I know I was going on earlier about wanting to strangle him and all that but really, anyone would have been fooled. I had first thought of him as somewhat like a player, ready to pounce on the next unaware young maiden. Apparently, there's something about him I just don't understand though. Acting all cool and holier-than-thou, one would have never thought that this guy was actually quite the charmer. At least Mrs. Welcher seemed to think so, and she was labeled a recluse for heaven's sake!

Soujiro had practically swept her off her feet; kind smile, just the right compliment- he'd transformed into the proper gentleman any girl would want to date. But then that's just being normal, and I like to believe that I'm certainly not normal, in a good way of course. So although he is pretty good-looking and maybe a bit sweet and seemingly just the right kind of witty… I don't think I'd want to date him. He'd be a good friend to laugh with, but definitely not the guy I'd wish to swoon over and kiss.

Mmm… Why then do I feel like I want to do just that?

I brought a hand up to brush through my bangs as I quietly contemplated the thought. Soujiro was a lot like Kenshin, which was the kind of guy I didn't want to get mixed up with. Not now at least, while the pain was still fresh. He was, however, different in regards to one thing, at least from what I'd noticed-- blunt honesty. Kenshin always found a way to make a description sound pretty, whether it was about the teacher who always gave everyone a B- (no matter hard we tried) or about the spoiled little rich girl who always wanted things done her way. I had strangely been attracted to him because of that and now I find that it just feels so weird. Soujiro was probably the complete opposite. He spoke his mind, wasn't afraid to laugh out loud, and knew he could charm people even while acting like the next president.

Like I said earlier, Kenshin was probably too normal. Yes, he was wonderful, knew all the right words to say, and did things so sickeningly slow that you just wanted to dive straight at him. But maybe he was just the wrong guy. Maybe he was the wrong guy for me, Kaoru Kamiya.

"Let's see; tomatoes, garlic, cup noodles, mayonnaise, fresh strawberries. Yep, I think I managed to get them all," Soujiro came out of the store looking so pleased with himself; I just had to smile back. He looked like an adorable little puppy that had been praised because it'd gotten its trick right. While I felt like the equally proud owner, but that was dangerous territory; I shouldn't have been thinking like that.

"Thanks. Really, you've been such a help," I tried to take the plastic bags from him but he refused, insisting that it was a man's job to hold the stuff. Strangely enough, he really did seem like he wanted to do it. So I let him; I was humoring him a bit, I know.

We were almost there, about five more houses give or take some alleyways, and I was wondering whether I should invite him in or not. I looked down at what I was wearing and decided against it. A sweaty tank top and gym shorts were just too… icky.

Upon reaching the driveway though, I still hadn't told him to leave. Soujiro was looking at me, dare I say it, expectantly, hoping he'd get to come in. And I thought to myself he was probably feeling tired; we'd been walking for a while and I wasn't sure how long he'd been out before we'd met. So I sighed, motioned for him to go up the steps and to inevitably ring the doorbell. I was evil for amusing myself with the thought, but maybe Dad would scare him off.

* * *

The first thing I saw, as the front door swung open, was a pair of dark brown eyes, slightly furrowed and quite commanding. I found myself thinking then, that this was probably her father and that this was where she'd gotten her own self-possessed aura from. Not that being a Daddy's-girl made me swoon but I actually found it… cute. And I wasn't sure why.

"Morning," my voice was as steady as it could ever be, and I stood my ground as I waited for Kaoru to join me on the porch. She, on the other hand, took her sweet time and once getting there, simply flashed the older man a warm smile. I knew it wasn't just my imagination when I noticed his eyes soften. Daddy's-girl indeed.

He let me in without much of a fuss and took the bags into the kitchen after. I was then taken to a cozy living room on my left, as Kaoru vanished up the stairs. She'd informed me that she wouldn't take long and that she'd just change out of her wet clothes; the images those words brought me… We'll talk about that some other time though.

I could hear a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen area, the distinct smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the room. It was the hunger making my mouth water, I told myself firmly, and not the vision Kaoru presented, walking down and looking so innocent like that.

She was a temptress in those tight shorts; she'd obviously opted to keep them on and had just changed her top, a loose white shirt. She was supposed to look normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, I was picturing her coming towards me and sitting on my lap. Sometimes, I hated being a healthy teenage boy.

"Breakfast's ready, kids," a deep yet lively voice was calling us from the kitchen and I knew right away that that was her mother. They almost sounded alike, gentle and strong at the same time. I prepared myself to greet her.

And I was right. Long black hair just like her daughter's, but they were worn in easy curls and the same deep blue eyes. Mrs. Kamiya was an ethereal beauty, an older version of Kaoru and soon enough, I bet the daughter would outshine her mother, no competition. I told myself I wanted to be around when that happened.

"Mom, Dad, this is Soujiro Seta. I met him while I was doing my errands," Kaoru still hadn't realized we were schoolmates but that wasn't really a surprise. It wasn't like there was only one high school in this district. I planned on paying her a visit next Monday, right then and there. Maybe that would ensure I'd be seeing her more often. I could even get her to join the council if all went well.

"Nice to meet you," her mother offered me a hand, which I gladly took. I felt the older woman's strength then, a quiet kind of authority. I bet she ruled the home with an iron fist. I wondered if Kaoru would be the same.

After the rest of the introductions were made, we sat around the table as Mrs. Kamiya distributed her earlier creations. There were bacon and eggs, sure enough, coupled with two fluffy pancakes for each person. Kaoru was in charge of serving the drinks; I asked for orange juice while her parents opted for coffee.

* * *

I watched my dad ask him about trivial things; the weather, the bowling alley, the best place to rent videos among other topics, and I wondered to myself how come this all felt so strange. Normally, Dad would have been interrogating the boy I brought home, much like the detectives would do on TV. Mom would be sitting quietly, watching the whole exchange and making the guy feel just as uncomfortable with her silence.

With Soujiro, however, it was like they were completely different parents. My mom clearly liked him, had liked him ever since he'd walked through the kitchen door. Dad was warming up to him, following closely. It was like having a brother actually or having Misao around like we used to do. It was like there was another me, and that made me feel uneasy.

As much as I liked the fact that they were fond of him, I couldn't help but feel that it was like they were giving me their approval. There wasn't anything to be agreed on in the first place. I'd made myself refuse the idea of dating him or having a more intimate relationship with him, but somehow fate was working the in the opposite direction.

What was so great about him anyway? Soujiro was like every other guy, trying to impress the parents, showing one side of himself while he was actually probably someone different in another situation… I could argue about this matter the whole day. I just didn't want to feel attached, like I could give myself and him, for that matter, hope. Because there wasn't any.

That's what I thought at least, until he started singing one of those standards along with my mom and dad. Why did Soujiro have to have such an enchanting voice? I almost slapped myself.

**-TBC-**


End file.
